


Falling with the Colors

by bluemallow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BEWARE OF TYPOS AND GRAMMAR ERROR, F/M, Hange and levi are coworker, IT IS KINDA CHEESY AJGDJAKALA, Modern AU, colorblind au bitjhess, levi pov, there’ll be some cursing so yeaa watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemallow/pseuds/bluemallow
Summary: All he sees is gray.It’s fine;No, maybe actually not.It’s all changes when he met her.She brings something he never thought he needed.[Colorblind AU with Modern AU] :D





	Falling with the Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK WITH CHEESSYYY LEVIHAN FF!!  
> I hope it is not too cringey :’)
> 
> Initially, I want it to be ~Colorblind Soulmate AU~  
> BECAUSE I HAVE OBSESSION WITH SOULMATE AU OKAY;;;  
> But, I changed it because I thought that this kind of story would fit them more.
> 
> I’ve been listening to MNEK ft. Hailee - Colours  
> So maybe that’s also why I decided to write this kind of story.  
> I’m not into POP but gdi, that song;;;; OTP  
> I rate 10/10
> 
> Enough with that,  
> just sit tightt and enjoyy!! :D 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> This story is a fanfiction, not canon and was written by me.

Through his gray eyes, he only sees gray.

Monochromatic.

Dull and boring.

It’s fine, he thought, he doesn’t need other colors anyway.  
He already lived 17 years without it and survived.  
His 27 years old self is too old to care about that.

At least that’s what he thought.  
At least,  
until that spring.

“Levi, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Erwin said.  
Levi eyed the person that stood behind Erwin.  
He saw a tall and lanky lady, with messy updo hair and thick square glasses.

Messy.  
He hates messy things.

She introduced herself as Hange Zoe.  
She said she’ll be joining the marketing division.  
Nice, she’s in the different division than him.

She offered him a handshake.  
Levi ignored her hand and introduced himself.  
Much to Levi’s surprise, she didn’t mind his rude behaviour. She just rolled with it and laughed.

Weird.

Levi stared at her, confused. That’s when he noticed that her eyes... weren’t gray.

Levi blinked.

Oh, it’s gray.  
He must be imagining thing.

* * *

8 PM.

Thanks to some irresponsible bastard, he had to work overtime.  
Exhausted and irritated, he hurriedly prepared to go home.

“Hey!”  
No, not her.  
“What?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes.  
She explained that she’s new in town, she asked Levi to reccomend her a place to eat dinner.  
He sighed but he told her nonetheless.  
“Interesting! Let’s go!”  
“Let’s go what?”  
“Let’s go and eat! You haven’t had your dinner, right?”  
No, no way.  
He refused.  
She clearly wouldn’t take a no as an answer.

Levi didn’t know why and how she was somehow able to drag him out for dinner:

The dinner was not quiet.  
She never stopped talking.  
And for some reason.  
He never stopped listening.

It’s just that...  
There’s something with her that stirred something inside him.

She insisted on paying but Levi refused and paying for theirs instead.  
Then she insisted to pay for the next time.

The next time?  
There will be a next time?

He didn’t complain though.

They exchanged number that night.

* * *

She’s unpredictable.

A day after their so called dinner together, she asked him again for lunch.  
“Payback,” or so that’s what she said.  
Thinking how tiring it must be to refuse her offer, he agreed.

Day after that, she gave him a bar of chocolate with a note.  
“Don’t forget to smile :D” was written on it.  
He leaned back in his chair, eyes not leaving the note.  
This woman will be a pain in the ass.  
Although,  
He did give it a smile.

And so the day after that.  
And the day after that.  
And so on.

She always had something different each day.  
She’s full of energy and very expressive.  
He can’t predict her.

She indeed was something.

* * *

One day, Levi was taking his usual route to the office.  
He passed the busy bakery, the ever crowded grocery store, the generic flower shop, the noisy kinder-

Wait...

Levi stopped and turned to the shop.

He blinked.  
He blinked again.  
He shut his eyes for a quite long time.  
He opened his eyes.

Shit.

That roses weren’t grey.

* * *

Roses are red.

That used to be a theory.  
That used to be his old memory.

He forgot how vibrant they are.  
He forgot how bold they are.  
It reminded him of someone.

So... that‘s that.  
Now he’s standing in the office with a rose in his hand  
Has he completely lost his mind?

His legs moved him toward a desk.  
His hand shoved the rose to a person.  
Hange.

Hange was shocked.  
So was Levi.  
Even the whole office.

“Rose?” She asked.  
“No shit, Sherlock.” He answered.  
“No, I mean.. Why?” She asked again.

Shit, what should he say?

“I... I picked it up from a trash can.” He answered.  
Wow Levi, not rude at all.

“Oh.”  
Great, she’s going to hate you now.

“It’s pretty,” she continued.

Levi couldn’t believe what he saw.  
She was smiling.  
She was smiling even though he said that it came from a trash can.

Or... does she know he’s lying?

“Thank you.” She said.

That’s when Levi finally saw it.  
It’s not his imagination.  
Her eyes were really not gray.  
It’s warm and bright.

Like her.

“Uhm.. Levi?” she called.  
“What?”  
“Is there something wrong with my face?”  
Fuck.  
He’s staring at her eyes doesn’t he?

Think!  
Think Levi!  
Think!

“Nothing, you just have a very shitty glasses.”

Wonderful.

* * *

As he gotten closer to Hange, he started to recognize more colors.

He noticed the soft color of his blanket.  
He noticed some colorful pebbles at the side of the road.  
He noticed some interesting murals on the walls.  
He noticed some pops of colors in the candy store’s display.  
He noticed the earthy colors of the office’s wall.

He also noticed that Erwin’s choice of ties’ color and pattern is terrifying.

Also he noticed that Hange likes to wear warm colored clothing.

He didn’t notice though the fact that he anticipated what new color he would see everyday.

He also didn’t notice the fact that he enjoyed Hange’s company.

* * *

Meeting Hange made Levi do something he never thought he would do.  
Or he capable to do.  
Like,  
taking someone to an amusement park.

Hange had been stressing over work for a few days.  
She looked so tired and dead.  
Most importantly, she went to silent mode.  
In summary, she’s not in her usual happy mood.  
Seeing her like that, Levi took the initiative to do something for her like she would do to him.  
What activities an adrenaline junkie like her would like to do?  
Oh, of course.  
So he bought 2 tickets to an amusement park.

She was elated with the invitation.  
She forced Levi to ride all of the ride with her.  
Levi didn’t enjoy most of the ride.  
But.  
Seeing her face light up after every ride.  
Maybe,  
He did enjoy it.

“Hey Levi! Let’s watch the fireworks!”  
Levi checked his watch.  
7.50 PM.  
For the first time, he felt that time sure flew so fast.

They were sitting in a bench, waiting for the fireworks.  
It scheduled at 8 PM.  
Neither of them talk.  
Well, until Hange finally spoke.  
“Today was so amazing, do you know how happy I am?”  
“I surely do, you have that stupid smile in your face.” He answered.  
She laughed.

She surely loves to laugh.  
And...  
He definetely loves to listen.

“Hey Levi.”  
He turned to her.  
“Wha-“

She  
Kissed  
Him

And at that moment  
He saw a burst of colors in his eyes.  
Alongside the sounds of the fireworks.

He can see it.  
The colorful lights of the amusement park.  
The colorful sparks of the fireworks.  
And  
The colorful feelings he saw in her.

It’s like falling in love with something new.  
It’s like falling in love with something that is familiar.  
It’s like falling in love.  
To her.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AS USUAL, I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL <3
> 
> Tell me what you think about this storyyy!!  
> Also tell me if you find any error or typo :D
> 
> P.S it’s kinda different from my expectation -but eh, good job me
> 
> Thankkksss!!


End file.
